lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37530514-20181220193216
Okay so, I said I wasn't going to get on. But I looked up Shannon's website and scrolled down, and found this LOVELY review that- while I (kinda) repect their opinion- IS TOTALLY WRONG. They stretched their proof for it so much it's laughable Quote: "And then, finally, there’s the big whopping Harry Potter Ripoff problem. I’ll make this easy: as soon as Sophie gets to Elfland '(You mean earth?), she hears that she has been invited to attend a prestigious academy for aspiring (young witches and wizards) elves called (Hogwarts) Foxfire." ''She wasn't invited, she had to take a test to attend. And it's not a boarding school. Also, does this mean any time there's a fantasy school in a book, now it's hogwarts? Because if so, my book, which I started before I even liked Harry Potter, is a ripoff''' "The school is presided over by a benevolent headmaster (Dumbledore) Dame Alina, who also gets to pick the constantly changing (sweet treat password) sweet treat tasting flavor that unlocks every student’s locker (on day one, the flavor is Fizzing Whizbees- Mallowmelt)." 'Dame Alina being compared to Dumbledore is laughable, firstly. POLAR OPPOSITES. Alina is Umbridge if anything. Second, it's not always a sweet treat!! And Dame Alina doesn't get to pick all the time! Read the book! Also, there's a huge difference between saying a word and licking a DNA strip. It's only natural to make the DNA strip taste like something' '' "Harry Sophie quickly makes friends with (Hermione and Ron) Marella and Dex, and Dex happens to be a (mudblood) bad match byproduct, meaning that his parents were (muggles) non-noble elves."' ''HAHA. THAT's stretching it. Marella and Dex aren't her inner circle. They aren't a trio. Marella disappears for like, three books! Now, "bad match" does make sense. But Shannon wasn't trying to use that to add to a war, like Harry Potter- She's merely showing that a "perfect world" isn't perfect. Also, being non-noble does not make you a bad match... Else there would be a LOT more bad matches ' "While at school, Sophie excels and is a natural at almost all of her subjects, except for (potions) alchemy. (Professor Snape) Lady Galvin seems to really have it out for Sophie for some reason." 'I'll give them this one. That's true. Well, except that she excels and is a natural. Cause NOPE. ' "All (wizards) elves (perform spells) have gifts and Harry Sophie soon learns that there are three Unforgivable Cursesgifts that are frowned upon:( the deadly Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse) the deadly Pyrokineticsm, Infliction and Mermerizing." 1. My book has people with powers. Is mine a Harry Potter Ripoff? 2. THAT'S a stretch. Goodness. I hardly need to explain that one. Yeah, nope not gonna explain it. I trust you guys to use your brains to see the stretching there. 3. Um. Talentless are still elves Lastly-''' ''She also learns to play the (wizard’s) elven game of (Quidditch) Catch and that there are other people who don’t really like her like the snobby (Lucius) Cassius.'' WHAT THE HECK IS ELVIN "CATCH" ' (Random note: wow, Lucius's son Draco vs Cassius's son Keefe. Keefe is what Draco could have been, had he had the heart...) Oh, and I just found this little gem of a quote- ''– plus the characterisation here is nowhere near as good as Rowling’s endearing creations and this means that characters here are flat, thin, poorly constructed imitations. I can't express how much this makes me laugh